


Undoubtedly

by orphan_account



Series: fights with super abilities [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Identity Revealed, Secret Relationship, nosy friends, still sorry, superhero au, unnecessary glass breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hercules liked Maria's tweets. They were funny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this one happens right after the last one! (YAY!!! A solid plot-line, finally!) As always, sorry for bad grammar, bad spelling, and cursing.

_Across the city..._

“Angelica!” Maria called, tugging on her friend's elbow. The woman—who was most definitely _Mrs. Clock—_ turned around, a wide smile pulling on her face. A nice sunny March day, the two women only just find out that they lived near each other.

“Maria! How are you, darling?” Angelica teased, and Maria's heart skipped a beat at the pretty woman's beaming smile. The smile could make even the saddest baby giggle.

“Just find, Angelica. I was wondering if you were open to get coffee today...?” Angelica nodded, and Maria clapped her hands together, pushing her phone in her pocket as she put it on silent. She wasn't dealing with the superfights today. She did want to further her life, after all, and going on a date with Angelica Schuyler would be the icing on the cake that is her current day.

“Of course! Though, perhaps instead of coffee could we maybe... _just maybe_...get dinner tonight instead? Or we could do both?” Maria grinned, and Angelica nodded, taking Maria's hand and tugging her down the street. “I was thinking, if it's okay with you, we could get coffee from Starbucks and then walk around, and pray that no one gets any funny business started?” Maria thought, _that maybe, just maybe_ , she could ask if Angelica was one of the starters of the “funny business,” but not wanting to push her luck, just chatted to Angelica about the newest articles she was writing.

* * *

Alex watched John through sleepy eyes as John hissed something at one of his co-workers. He got no sleep last night. He was plagued by nightmares and then Philip, his cat, was being a bitch. A sudden explosion of glass by Alex's face made the man groan as he ducked underneath the table.

* * *

_Message from:_

_We should make a show_

**Time is Ticking:** @herc could you control everyone today. Im on a date. :)

**Just a God:** no chance. French fuck just ruined lex's spying on laurens

**Mind Fuck:** im not dressed for this bullshit. @Theo

**Angel:** im on date @lex @herc

**Mind Fuck:** im taking a sick fucking day

**Just a God:** alex. Alexander.

**Mind Fuck:** i'll protect the civilians. Herc im not dressed and I make money off of my job. Its my only income

**Just a God:** I finished ur new suit. Looks good. I'll bring it with me. Two minutes please.

**Mind Fuck:** better make it 30 seconds. Laf and jeffershit r here

* * *

Alexander knew that Lafayette knew that he was here. He radiated smugness, and the way Laf's eyes rested on his hunched frame gave it away. Thomas didn't know he was here, but if Laf knew, his look-a-like would eventually find out.

“Oh my god, _really_? Fucking _really_? On a Tuesday?” John groaned out, running a hand through curly hair. Green eyes settled on Alexander, and John raised an eyebrow. _Fuck of course he already knows. John knows everything about me,_ Alex mentally complained, brushing glass of the table.

“Oui.” Laf answered, swaggering over to the coffee counter, glass crunching underneath his feet. John sighed, sending out a tweet.

“I don't know...what about a latte for the bad doctor?” Thomas asked, standing next to Laf. Lafayette rolled his eyes, and Alex looked back down at his phone. _What is taking Hercules so long_ , he wondered, _and why does it have to be me here?_

“A venti latte—“ Laf began to order, and Alexander knew he wasn't the only one to face-palm. Looking around, Alex saw John, and one of John's co-workers face-palm as well.

“Oh my god you imbecile. This isn't Starbucks.” Alex murmured, getting up and looking around for Hercules. Thomas turned towards him, a large smirk on his face as he opened his mouth to say something. Reaching out with his mind, Alex plucked the thought from the man's mind— _and double-checking he turned it off—_ ended the connection.

“They will want a medium white chocolate latte, a large chamomile tea, and a medium hazelnut coffee with three cream and four scoops of sugar. To go, please.” Alex ordered for the both of them, having memorized all of their hot drink orders since he was seventeen. The latte was for Aaron, who hated milk chocolate with a passion, Laf couldn't stand coffee, and Thomas ruins his coffee with all that added junk to it.

“Seven fifty.” John responded, shooting a bewildered look at Alex. Alex pulled out the ten, throwing the bill on the counter and making sure he hit Thomas' hand curled around the counter with his balled fist.

“And if you ever interrupt my writing again I'll get one of my four friends to kill you.” Alex turned to the two supervillains with a scowl, resisting the urge to put his hand on his waist. (He blamed Angelica for that urge.) Thomas opened his mouth to say something, but John came back with the drinks, handing Alexander back his change. The two left, talking as if they didn't just break a window.

“Well handled _,_ _Psychiatrist_.” John greeted lowly, and Alex resisted the urge to say numerous curse words. John grinned back at him, green eyes sparkling.

* * *

_John Laurens @SuperWatch_

_@HeroSquad_ Psychiatrist did good today. And he wasn't even in costume. _@VillainSquad_ why did you even destroy the shop in the first place?

_The Illusionist @VillainSquad_

_@SuperWatch_ we were hoping to crash Dr. Disappear's date, since they're at one of the coffee shops in town.

* * *

Theodosia sighed into her hand as she read James Madison's report on the attack at the cafe. Grateful that their lie worked out, she resumed looking at Aaron, who was unassumingly reading the menu.

“Your friends just tried to crash our date.” Aaron looked up, raising an eyebrow as he waited for more information. “They honestly broke a window at John Lauren's workplace, looked for us, ran into Alex, and then left, after getting three drinks, though we are currently on a date.” Aaron chuckled, setting the menu aside to grin at her.

“Like yours won't.” He teased, waggling his fingers before curling a first and resting his head on it. The woman rolled her eyes, brushing hair out of her face.

“Mine won't because they don't want the same treatment.” She said simply, sipping her water with a dignified sigh.

“Undoubtedly.” Aaron sarcastically murmured. 

* * *

_Maria Lews @DarlingPress_

“she's after me 'cause im a schuyler sister that elevates her status i'll have to be naive to set that aside” Angelica Schuyler, 2k17. My date. Free styling at the karaoke club! _img.png_

* * *

Hercules laughed at Maria's tweet, saving the image she had posted. Angelica—as well as Alexander—always had a talent for rapping hard and quickly. He loved Maria already. (Like a sister!!!)

 

**Author's Note:**

> at least this one makes a little sense. Writing these are fun, i suppose.


End file.
